elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Horik Halfhand
|Base ID = }} Horik Halfhand is a Nord living in Dawnstar. He serves as housecarl to Brina Merilis, and can be found inside The White Hall once certain quest requirements are fulfilled on the Imperial Quest Line. Background Horik has served with Brina nearly his whole life. With no command ambitions of his own, he is content to serve as her bodyguard. Horik has nothing but respect and admiration for his commander, and there are few things that would shake his loyalty of her.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide Conversations A soldier's life Horik "Are you alright? You seem tired." Brina "I'm fine, Horik. I just...are you worried about this war?" Horik "No. If we must fight, we will, and you will lead us to victory. As you always have." Brina "With you by my side, is that right, Horik?" Horik "Of course. I would have it no other way." Brina "So much for old soldiers settling down to a life of luxury, eh?" Legion family Brina "You never talk about yourself much, do you, Horik? I swear, these past 30 years you've been at my side and I think I barely know you." Horik "What's to say? I was born on a farm, joined the Legion when I came of age, and I've served you ever since." Brina "What about your family? There must have been someone waiting for you back at the farm. Wondering if you were ever coming home?" Horik "No. Can't say that there was. My parents died when I was young. You and the Legion have been my only family since." Brina "I see. You're a good soldier, Horik. I'm sorry for intruding." Horik "You weren't. There's just not much to it." Imperial victory Just like old times Brina: "Just like old times, huh Horik? You and me fighting in a war over some forsaken scrap of land." Horik: "Brings back memories. Do you have any orders for me, Legate?" Brina: "Keep the guard alert. I want to make sure no townspeople get hurt if there's trouble." Horik: "Yes, Legate. No one is getting through us." Brina: "Shor's bones, I hope you're right." Strategy Meeting Horik: "We should go over our strategy again in case the Stormcloaks attack." Brina: "I don't think that's needed, Horik. It's the same strategy we used for every major defense during the Great War. It'll serve just as well now." Horik: "Considering how the Great War ended, I think we need to be cautious about what we rely on." Brina: "Maybe you're right. I guess the battles I won yesterday won't win today's wars." Horik: "I'm sorry, Legate. I didn't want to imply anything about your ability to lead. You're a hero to the Empire, and I...." Brina: "Oh, don't be such an old stick, Horik. I was joking. I can do that, you know. Redo the battle plans. I'll look over them later." Horik: "Yes, Legate." Here to help, not play politics Horik: "I want you to know I don't trust you, Madena. And I'll be watching you." Madena: "I'll tell you the same thing I told Skald. I'm here to help the people of Dawnstar, not play politics. Point your suspicions of treachery elsewhere." Horik: "So you say. We'll see if that's true when the Stormcloaks make their move." Madena: "Well, at the first sign of battle I'll be comfortably sitting in my room, waiting for it to end, so don't you worry." Horik's legs Madena: "I've seen you walking with a bit of pain sometimes, Horik." Horik: "I'm fine, Madena." Madena: "I know old men sometimes have pains in their legs when they rise from bed. I know a few spells that could help." Horik: "I said I'm fine, Madena. I won't have some court mage fixing me up like some magical experiment." Madena: "Still suspicious of me. Well, don't say I never offered." Quotes *''"My duty is to guard Brina Merilis."'' *''"Watch your hands around the Legate."'' Trivia *Horik shares a surname with Rigmor Halfhand from the expansion pack for , , although it is unknown if they are related. *Horik shares his epithet with "Qhorin Halfhand," a character from George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire, and its subsequent HBO television adaptation Game of Thrones. *He also shares his name with "Berek Halfhand," the mythical hero from The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant the Unbeliever series by Stephen R. Donaldson. *Game data lists Horik's relationship with Brina as lovers, as their relationship rank is 4. *If the Stormcloaks retake Dawnstar from the Imperials, Horik and Brina will be exiled to the Winking Skeever, instead of the Blue Palace like other Imperial-aligned authorities. Appearances * de:Horik Halbhand es:Horik Mediamano pl:Horik Pół-Dłoni ru:Хорик Полруки Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Housecarls